The present invention relates to infusion devices, specifically to over-the-needle peripheral intravenous (IV) catheters. Specifically, the invention relates to peripheral IV catheters with a protective needle shield having gripping surfaces to allow a user to hold the device nearer the catheter and needle tip for increased stability and control during insertion. Catheters are widely used throughout the medical community for a wide range of procedures and treatments.
Catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. Catheters are used for infusing fluid, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition, into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. A common type of intravenous (IV) catheter is an over-the-needle peripheral IV catheter. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. At least the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and thus facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are assembled so that the distal tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
The process of placing a catheter requires careful balance and control over the catheter. Typically an IV catheter will be incorporated into a catheter assembly. The catheter assembly may include various components and sub-components to aid in the use and placement of the IV catheter. Typically a catheter assembly will provide a gripping surface to aid in griping and controlling the IV catheter during insertion. The gripping surface will commonly provide opposing gripping surfaces whereby a user may pinch and hold the device during insertion.
Rather than using the provided opposing gripping surfaces, a user will commonly reposition their grip to a “choked up” position. A “choked up” position allows a user to position their grip nearer the catheter and needle tip for increased stability during insertion. While this “choked up” position does provide for greater control, this position may result in a premature separation of the components of the catheter assembly. A premature separation of the catheter assembly may lead to the “over the bevel” condition in which the bevel portion of the needle tip is withdrawn into the catheter prior to sufficiently piercing the patient's skin.
An “over the bevel” condition may occur in at least two situations. First, the “choked up” position of the user's grip may wedge a portion of the user's fingers or thumb between various components of the catheter assembly thereby causing a premature separation. Second, the “choked up” position may remove a user's grip from the needle containing component of the catheter assembly. This means that upon contacting the patient with the bevel portion of the needle tip, the insertion force may cause the needle and the needle containing components to move in a direction opposite to the direction of insertion, thereby causing a premature separation. Both of these situations result in the undesirable “over the bevel” condition
The “over the bevel” condition is disruptive to the insertion, as well as painful and potentially damaging to the patient. For example, if the bevel portion of the needle tip insufficiently pierces the skin prior to the “over the bevel” condition, the user must either increase the insertion force to widen the insufficient pierce or must cease the insertion attempt and control the patient's bleeding. In either instance, the experience is painful, ineffective, uncomfortable, and undesirable.
With such a need to maintain control and balance over the catheter and needle, it is not surprising that users prefer a “choked up” grip. Unfortunately, the convenience and control of the “choked up” position is outweighed by the high probability and risk of failed or painful insertion.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a catheter assembly incorporating a gripping surface that will allow users to position their grip in a balanced, “choked up” position without the risk of encountering an “over the bevel” condition. Such a gripping surface is disclosed herein.